


fuckyeahmidco pompts collection

by useless_slytherclaw



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Making Out, Tumblr Prompt, not actually drabbles because they are too long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useless_slytherclaw/pseuds/useless_slytherclaw
Summary: A series of drabbles from prompts submitted to fuckyeahmidco on tumblr.
Relationships: Cobra | Erik/Midnight | Macbeth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	fuckyeahmidco pompts collection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You can teach a viper to eat from your hands, but you cannot take away how much it likes to bite.”

Cobra is in the Oracion Seis Guildhall lounge when Midnight returns from his job. He’s had half a mind on Midnight since the moment the other man entered his hearing range. Every person has a unique sound to Cobra, a combination of their thoughts, bodies, and movements. Since Midnight’s magic keeps Cobra out of his head, he has an especially unique sound; something Cobra recognizes the instant he hears it.

Cobra doesn’t move from his place by the bar when Midnight enters the guildhall. His path from the door to Brain’s office will take him past Cobra anyway. Quickly, Cobra does a mental check on the locations of the other members of the Oracion Seis. None of them are anywhere near him.

“Oi, M,” Cobra calls when he hears Midnight’s footsteps passing by the lounge. There’s a pause, and then Midnight takes a few steps back and sticks his head into the room. His lazy gaze sweeps the room until it lands on Cobra. A small smirk twists the corner of his lips.

“Come by my room later, yeah?”

“Sure,” he says with a half shrug before turning and walking away. He offers a half-wave over his shoulder by way of goodbye and vanishes back into the hallway.

Now all Cobra has to do is wait, which is not something he likes doing. After finishing his drink, he tucks the book he’d been reading away and goes to check on Cubellios. The snake has her own room which attaches to Cobra, and she’s asleep on a rock under her heat Lacrima. He closes and locks the door before returning to his own room and flopping down on the bed and taking the book out again.

When he hears the sound of Midnight’s lazy stroll approaching his room, he tosses the book onto the nightstand. 

“Come on in,” he calls when Midnight’s footsteps stop outside his door. 

The door opens, and Cobra gives Midnight a once over. There’s no evidence that he’s been out on a job, let alone fighting. His eyeliner isn’t even smudged. 

“Like what you see,” Midnight says with another smirk as he closes the door behind him.

“I thought we already established that,” Cobra rolls his eyes. There’s a pause as Midnight’s gaze rakes over Cobra. “Gonna stand by the door all night, M? Or are you going to get over here?”

Midnight grins. The way he moves as he approaches the bed and the look on his face are both decidedly predatory. A tiny shiver goes down Cobra’s spine. In a flash of motion, Cobra grabs Midnight right when he reaches the bed. With one hand on hand on his hip and the other pulling on the sash tied around his waist, Cobra hauls him onto the bed.

Midnight catches himself on the bed, half on top of Cobra with a laugh, and leans down for a kiss. The kiss is hard, demanding. Cobra yields to the kiss, and it rapidly becomes hot and messy. Midnight presses his body down against Cobra as their tongues slide together; and the heat of his body seems to make its way under Cobra’s skin. With an arm tight around Midnight’s waist, Cobra flips them over and presses the other man down into the bed. Already, he can feel desire and excitement rushing hot through his veins. He scrapes Midnight’s lip with his teeth and swallows down the gasp that follows it. 

When he pulls back, they are both struggling for air. Midnight’s lips are parted and damp and the expression in his eyes is greedy, and Cobra grins down at him.

“Be careful,” Midnight says and his voice is teasing even though he’s slightly out of breath. “Or I’m going to think you missed me.”

Cobra snorts. “Think whatever you want.” 

For a moment, Midnight grins up at him, but then he grabs Cobra’s teeshirt and drags him back down into a kiss. This time, Midnight’s hands slide down Cobra’s back, tracing the muscles and sending electricity fizzing up and down his spine. Nimble fingers slip under his shirt and push it out of the way, exposing tan skin. 

Pushing himself up on one arm, Cobra works Midnight’s vest open with the other. His lips move from Midnight’s mouth to his jaw and then down his neck. The racing of Midnight’s heart and the way his breath catches in the back of his throat when he’s touched fills Cobra’s ears and fuels the electric desire spreading through him. 

When Cobra nips at Midnight’s neck, he gasps, his fingernails digging into Cobra’s back, and Cobra smirks. Midnight’s fingers tangle in his hair, tightening enough to send electricity fizzing through his system.

His hand trails down Midnight’s side, light enough to send faint tremors through Midnight’s whole body, until he reaches his thigh. He adjusts their position, pulling Midnight’s knee up. Now, he can feel the clear evidence of Midnight’s arousal pressed against his leg.

Midnight’s hand drops to Cobra’s ass and squeezes.

“I knew that you missed me,” Midnight says with a roll of his hips.

In response, Cobra grinds down. “Seems like you missed me too.”

Midnight only laughs. Cobra pushes himself up, to pull his t-shirt off. He can feel Midnight’s hand running slowly, admiring down his abs and then to the waistband of his pants. When Cobra attempts to shuck the shirt all the way off his arms, he finds that it’s twisted itself around his hands. He has a moment to glance down at Midnight, garnet eyes dancing and lips twisted into an absolutely wicked grin, before he’s being rolled sideways. He could fight it; he’s stronger than Midnight, but he lets Midnight pin him to the bed. 

Midnight pulls back, sitting on Cobra’s hips and grinning down at him. When Cobra attempts to pull his still restrained hands forward he finds that he’s been stuck to the bedframe. The look on Midnight’s face transitions rapidly from triumphant to hungry and a shiver runs down Cobra’s spine. 

Midnight leans down, his fingers gripping Cobra’s hip with bruising force to whisper in his ear.

“I might have missed this a bit.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the blog on [tumblr](https://fuckyeahmidco.tumblr.com/)


End file.
